


Together With You

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Indirect Kisses, Kissing, Maki is a disaster lesbian, Nico does Nico things, Not in the lewd way, Romance, Sleeping Together, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Nico and Maki get locked in a hotel room together all night long. Tsundere romance ensures.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Huh?” Nico said loudly, pointing an accusatory finger at Nozomi. “I never heard anything about switching rooms! How do I know that you aren’t just messing with me?” After what happened during exams, Nico had more than enough reason to not take everything that Nozomi says at face value, especially considering that this is the first she’s heard of switching rooms at the hotel in New York.

  
  
“Honoka-chan forgot that Elicchi is scared of the dark, so she moved us around so that she could have her own room to herself. It’s nothing to worry about, Nicocchi.” What Nozomi said was a complete lie, but her calming smile made her appear trustworthy to Nico. Even if Nico did doubt her, the other members of muse were in on Nozomi’s plan as well if Nico had decided to ask someone else about the supposed room switching. “Nico-chan, why don’t you go get settled in? I’m going to go check in on Elicchi to see how she’s doing.”

“Hmph, I know that you really just have to go prepare yourself to be in the presence of Super Idol Nico for a whole night!” A smug smile forms across Nico’s lips as she stands proudly, sticking her chest out with her eyes closed and hands on her hips. A few seconds pass with no response from her supposed roommate. Opening her eyes, Nico sees that Nozomi has already disappeared to wherever Eli is. _At least I’m not sharing a room with those two lovebirds, they would be all over each other the whole night if they got the chance._ Nico swipes the room key through the reader, and the door unlocks with a mechanical whirring sound coming from the lock. It takes some force for her to actually get the door open, but Nico pays it no mind as she enters the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Nozomi brings back the wooden chair that she took out of Eli’s room and props it up against the door to Nico’s room, preventing her from being able to easily open the door from the inside. _Sorry Nicocchi, but you’ll understand soon enough._ Having consulted her cards earlier in the day, there was no doubt in her mind that things will go well for Nico that night.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Nico noticed that something about this room was a bit different from what Honoka said the rooms were going to be like, most noticeably there was only one bed instead of two, but not that that mattered since Nozomi most likely was going to sneak out and sleep with Eli anyways. The shower was running, but Nico hardly noticed it as she was drawn to a notebook left open on the edge of the bed. Nico quickly scanned the room to make sure Nozomi didn’t leave her video camera somewhere in the room so she could catch Nico taking a look at whatever she had left open on the bed. Determining that there were no hidden cameras in the room, Nico walked over towards the bed and picked up the notebook. _Finally, now I can have some blackmail against Nozomi if she ever tries to pull the same tricks she did during exams!_ A smile spreads across the third year’s lips as she begins to read what was on the open page.

> _I got to sit next to Nico-chan in the taxi to the hotel today! She looked so cute that I could hardly control myself! I wish I could have just kissed there right there, but Nozomi was with us, and the rest of muse would know about it before we even got to the hotel if that happened. I have no idea if she feels the same way about me too... I wonder if I can get Rin to switch seats with Nico-chan on the flight back. It’s nearly a fourteen-hour flight, so maybe I can fall asleep on Nico-chan’s shoulder! Just thinking of being that close to Nico-chan makes my heart race!_

Nico’s face was as red as a tomato after reading just one page of what she assumed to be Maki’s diary. She set the notebook back on the bed in the same place as it was before, trying her best to make it look like she didn’t touch it. From reading that page of Maki’s diary, she discovered a few things.

First, this was not her room. This was Maki’s room. Nico made a mental note to yell at Nozomi later about this.

Second, Maki had feelings for Nico. It just so happened that Nico also had feelings for Maki but had been too scared to admit them to her in case she didn’t feel the same way.

Lastly, **Nico was in Maki’s room.**

Afraid of having Maki catch her in her room and think that she’s some sort of pervert, Nico makes a break for the door, only to discover that it won’t budge at all. No matter how hard she pushes on it, the door stays shut. Panic starting to set in, Nico reaches into her pocket for her phone to call someone to get them to open the door. Not feeling her phone, she quickly pats down both of her pockets and comes to a horrifying realization. **She left her phone in her bag, and her bag is still in the hallway with her suitcase.**

  
Seeing no way out of this situation, Nico slumped down against the door in defeat. Hopefully Maki had her phone with her, and then Nico could call someone else and they could come get the door for her, and all this would be brushed off as just a misunderstanding. Just as she started thinking of what to say to Maki, the bathroom door opened, and Maki walked out wearing neon pink sweats as she dried off her hair with one of the white hotel towels. Nico let out a gasp at how pretty she looked after her shower causing Maki to turn her head towards the door, where the blushing third year was sitting on the floor. Nico covered her hands with her mouth, but it was already too late. Maki’s face quickly turned the same shade of red as her hair, flustered by the unexpected appearance of the girl she liked in her room this late at night.

“N-Nico-chan…” Maki said with a nervous tone of voice. “What are you doing in my room?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that I would write another chapter this soon, but here we are! Hope you like it!

Nico briefly considers telling Maki the truth about why she is in her room right now. After all, she hasn’t done anything wrong. If she just explains everything that happened, then Maki is sure to understand. Nico could borrow her phone and get someone to open the door from the outside, and she would be in a Maki-free room, but is that something that she really wanted? She would be alone with Maki the entire night, and they would have to sleep in the same bed. If she ran away now, who knows if she would get another chance like this?

Nico quickly gets up off the floor and puts on a smile backed up by her new determination to stay with Maki for the night. “Nico thought you would be lonely staying in here by yourself, so Nico is here to give you a Nico Nico Nii to your heart!” She says while making a heart with her hands and extending it out to Maki.

In any other situation, Maki would be able to control herself whenever Nico did her ‘Super Idol Nico’ persona, but now that it’s just the two of them alone, she was already having a hard time. What she needed was to have some time away from Nico to get ahold of herself, but she didn’t want to kick Nico out of her room entirely. Noticing that Nico’s hair is still in her signature twin tails, Maki comes up with an idea. “N-Nico-chan, do you need to use the shower?” She says with a shaky voice, knowing how awkward she sounds. “I just got out, so the water still should be warm.”

“How kind of Maki-chan to even have a shower ready for Nico! Maki-chan must really love Nico a lot!” Enjoying how flustered she is making Maki, Nico gives her wink before entering the steam-filled bathroom of the hotel room, locking the door behind her.

Maki waits outside the bathroom door, listening for the water to start running in the shower. Once she hears it turn on, Maki rushes over to her bag on the nightstand next to the bed and pulls out her phone. She needed to talk to someone about this situation with Nico, or else her feelings for Nico might become overwhelming to the point where she can’t hold back anymore. Rather than text someone individually, Maki opened the Muse group chat on LINE. The more advice she gets from her friends the better, right?

* * *

> Maki: HELP PLEASE NICO-CHAN IS IN MY ROOM AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO
> 
> Hanayo: Isn’t that a good thing, Maki-chan? I thought that you liked Nico-chan.
> 
> Maki: That’s the problem! Nico-chan is being too cute, and it’s hard to control myself!
> 
> Kotori: Why do you need to hold back? Just tell Nico-chan how you really feel! I’m sure she likes you in the same way that you like her!
> 
> Honoka: Didn’t you read a romance manga like this once, Kotori-chan?
> 
> Maki: You’re right! Kotori does like to read all those romance stories, so I guess you would know a lot about what to do. I’ll try and talk to Nico-chan once she gets out of the shower. Thank you for the help!

* * *

Maki turned her phone off and set it down on the nightstand, preparing herself to tell Nico how she truly feels about her. _I hope I haven’t been too cold to Nico-chan in the past, I don’t want to have already pushed her away forever…_ Hearing the shower turn off, Maki perked up and got ready to tell Nico how she felt. How she was in love with Nico, and she didn’t want to ever leave her side. The bathroom door swings open, and just as Maki gets ready to finally put an end to these pent-up feelings inside her, Nico threw her plans out the window.

“Maki-chan? Nico forgot to bring a change of clothes with her, so could Nico wear some of Maki-chan’s clothes to bed?” Nico’s head peeked out from the bathroom just enough so that Maki could see her face, while the rest of her body that was covered by one of the towels was hidden from her.

Maki simply nods her head, too flustered to think straight. Nico closes the door to the bathroom and leaves Maki a blushing mess sitting down on the edge of the bed. _First, Nico comes into my room with no warning, and now she wants to sleep in my clothes? I don’t know how much more my heart can take…_

Nico looked once again at the bottle of shampoo that was in the shower and made a note of what brand it was. She had never heard of the brand before, but the strawberry scent smelled amazing to her. Nico hoped it wasn’t something super expensive; for all she knows, Maki has some sort of luxury shampoo store that she shops from. While waiting for Maki to come back with a change of clothes, Nico’s eyes wandered around the room until someone on the sink caught her eye. It was a bright red toothbrush, more specifically, Maki’s toothbrush.

Nico went over to the sink and picked up Maki’s toothbrush. The bristles were still wet, so she probably just brushed her teeth after she got out of the shower. _Does using someone else’s toothbrush count as an indirect kiss?_ Nico’s heart beat faster as she brought the toothbrush closer to her mouth. _Why am I getting so worked up over this? Something as small as an indirect kiss shouldn’t be any problem to Super Idol Nico!_ She opened her mouth and let the damp bristles of Maki’s toothbrush touch her tongue as her heart skipped a beat. Surprisingly, it tasted like cinnamon, instead of the mint toothpaste flavor that Nico expected. It was a new flavor to her, but an enjoyable one, and one that she wanted to get to know better. Just as Nico started to suck on the toothbrush more, she heard the door come open as Maki stood in the doorway with Nico’s change of clothes in hand.

Maki was frozen at the sight Nico in a towel looking at her with wide eyes. Nico’s wet hair went down to her shoulders, which Maki had seen before, but it didn’t make it any less special to her as her heart started racing at the sight of it. Maki’s eyes wandered over to Nico’s lips, where she noticed there was something in her mouth. _Wait is that my toothbrush? Why is she using my toothbrush? Doesn’t she know that’s an indirect kiss?_

In any other situation, Maki would have gotten completely flustered by Nico and been unable to think straight, but this time was different. Maki was determined to tell Nico how she felt by the end of the night, and this didn’t change anything. This was the perfect opportunity to see if she could make Nico just as flustered as she got earlier. “So, have you ever tasted cinnamon toothpaste before, Nico-chan?”

* * *

> Umi: Kotori, I can’t believe that you actually gave Maki advice from something you saw in some lewd romance manga…
> 
> Kotori: They’re not that lewd!
> 
> Honoka: Kotori-chan, you do know that I’ve seen under your bed before, right?

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The room fell silent, and Nico’s heart was thumping loud enough for even Maki to hear. _What did Maki-chan mean by if I had ‘ever tasted cinnamon toothpaste before’? She couldn’t possibly mean what I think she means, right? There’s no way that Maki-chan would suggest something like that._ Nico started to feel a heat rising in her face as Maki continued to stare intensely into her eyes. “M-Maki-chan?” She stuttered as her legs started to shake.

Maki puts the clothes that she is holding in her arms down on the granite countertop before taking a step towards Nico, starting to close the distance between the two of them. “I can give you a taste, if you want, Nico-chan.” Maki ran her tongue over her lower lip while staying at Nico, who was getting more and more flustered every second.

Nico felt like her heart was going to bust out of her ribcage upon hearing what Maki. Nico’s towel was starting to slip off her shoulders from how much she’s shaking, which isn’t helping to calm her nerves. Maki takes another step closer to Nico, closing the gap between the two even further. Maki gently pulls the toothbrush out of Nico’s mouth and sets it back down next to the sink, leaving Nico looking up at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

Maki, however, is completely oblivious to Nico’s towel slowly sliding off. _Nico-chan is so cute like this! I wish I could see this side of her more often. She’s so cute I could almost kiss her right now!_ Maki’s eyes slowly move down as they fixate on Nico’s pink lips. _I could kiss her right now…_ She leans her head in closer to Nico to the point where their noses are almost touching, and she feels Nico’s warm breath on her face. Nico gently closes her eyes and puts her lips together, slightly tilting her head to the side. Putting a hand on Nico’s shoulder, Maki leans in, and…

_The towel falls off._

Letting out a shriek, Nico quickly leans forward and grabs the towel before it can completely fall to the ground and exposing her completely, hitting Maki in the chin with her head in the process. Wrapping the towel back around her body, negating the threat of being completely naked in front of Maki, Nico looks back up at the first year and notices that she is standing over by the doorway to the bathroom, and is holding onto her chin. “Maki-chan I am so sorry!” Nico takes a step towards her to check if she is okay, but Maki holds a hand out, silently telling her that she doesn’t need any help.

“You go ahead and get dressed, Nico-chan. I’ll just be waiting in the room.” Maki steps outside and closes the bathroom door behind her, hearing the click of a lock shortly after. _Why did I do that?_ Maki walks over to the bed and falls face first into one of the pillows. _I’m such an idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time since I didn't want to include this scene with the final chapter since I felt like it would be out of place there. Hope you still liked it!


End file.
